falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vault jumpsuit (Fallout 4)
(Vault 75) (Vault 75 new) (Vault 81) (Vault 81 child) (Vault 81 new) (Vault 88 dirty) (Vault 88 clean) (Vault 95) (Vault 95 new) (Vault 101) (Vault 101 new) (Vault 111) (Vault 111 new) (Vault 114) (Vault 114 new) (Vault 118) |footer = Vault jumpsuit concept art }} The vault jumpsuit is a piece of clothing in Fallout 4. Characteristics This piece of apparel was the required clothing for every vault and is comprised of a light blue jumpsuit with a yellow line around the neck, middle and sleeves. It increases Energy Resistance by 5 and Radiation Resistance by 10 when worn. The yellow stripe on the suit is actually a gold foil that aids in heat dissipation and works with the suit's integrated biometric scanners.The Art of Fallout 4, Page 16: "For the iconic yellow stripe, we went with a metallic gold foil that serves as a heat-dissipation strip and works with the biometric sensors integrated into the suit." Numbered vault jumpsuits Vault jumpsuits are worn by the inhabitants of the vault that is represented by the number on the jumpsuit. There are eight numbered vault jumpsuits in Fallout 4, including the Vault 101 jumpsuit that is not present in the game, the Vault 75 and Vault 95 jumpsuits which are unobtainable without console commands or mods and the Vault 118 and Vault 88 jumpsuits that require their respective add-on. Vault 75 jumpsuit Vault 81 jumpsuit ''- Still worn by the inhabitants of Vault 81.'' Vault 88 jumpsuit Vault 95 jumpsuit Vault 101 jumpsuit Vault 111 jumpsuit Vault 114 jumpsuit Vault 118 jumpsuit ''- Originally worn only by the overseer of Vault 118.'' Locations Vault 75 jumpsuit There are no lootable jumpsuits in Vault 75. Vault 81 jumpsuit * Vault 81, worn by the residents. ** A total of 32 can be obtained by either pickpocketing or murder. ** Bobby De Luca's can be obtained without committing a crime, if he is insulted and turns hostile during Dependency. ** If Tina De Luca is recruited to a settlement, her vault jumpsuit can be obtained by trading her a different outfit and equipping it. * Trader Rylee wears one, but it cannot be obtained without pickpocketing or murder, even if she is recruited to a settlement. * One can be acquired from an NPC in a random encounter, that serves to make the player character aware of the existence of Vault 81. A child version is worn by the children of Vault 81, which lacks the Energy Resistance of the adult version. If one leaves and comes back, all of the guards and overseers will spawn with a new suit but the other residents will not. Vault 88 jumpsuit One jumpsuit can be found inside Vault 88 on a Vault 88 steamer trunk near the vault door entrance. The steamer trunk itself contains 10 more and has its inventory refilled as soon as one exits the vault. 20 more can be found in the workshop inventory. Lastly, the Legend of Vault 88, a unique version of the jumpsuit, is rewarded upon completion of Lady Luck. Unlike all other vault jumpsuits, Vault 88 jumpsuits (with the exception of Legend of Vault 88) have no value. Vault 95 jumpsuit There are no lootable jumpsuits in Vault 95, only tattered remains on skeletons. Vault 101 jumpsuit Jumpsuits of this kind do not appear anywhere in Fallout 4 and can only be obtained through the use of console commands. Vault 111 jumpsuit A total of three Vault 111 jumpsuits can be acquired * A regular version is given to the Sole Survivor during War Never Changes. * Two clean versions can be found in Vault 111: one on a table to the right in the second cryopod room, and one near a skeleton in the entrance hall, where they were handed out upon entry. Vault 114 jumpsuit * Park Street station and Vault 114, in total, eleven jumpsuits can be found. ** Two in the room immediately after the vault door, in an opened box atop a stack of other boxes. ** Three in the first room on the right: two on the floor, one in the shelf. ** One to the right of the laundry room in a shelf atop a box. ** One in the central room, ground floor beneath the overseer window on top of a box. ** Four in the last room leading back to the Park Street station cell part of the vault: one on the desk next to the terminal, three in an opened box nearby. Vault 118 jumpsuit One jumpsuit can be found at the entrance to Vault 118, on the receptionist's desk. Another one is worn by the Vault 118 overseer, but can't be taken. Upgrades The Damage Resistances of vault jumpsuits can be upgraded at any armor workbench. However, they cannot be upgraded with ballistic weave. Linings } |- |Insulated Lining |10 |10 |Improves Energy Resistance. |1.2 |None | |- |Treated Lining |10 |15 |Improves Energy and Radiation Resistance. |1.6 |Armorer 2 | |- |Resistant lining |15 |15 |Improves Energy and Radiation Resistance. |1.7 |Armorer 3 | |- |Protective lining |15 |20 |Improves Energy and Radiation Resistance. |2 |Armorer 4 Science! 2 | |- |Shielded lining |20 |25 |Improves Energy and Radiation Resistance. |2.2 |Armorer 4 Science! 4 | |} Notes * Any piece of armor can be applied over the vault jumpsuit. * The Vault 101, Vault 75 and the Vault 95 jumpsuits are all unobtainable without the use of console commands. * Wearing the vault jumpsuit will alter conversations with some characters, such as in Vault 81 when meeting the overseer or when facing Overboss Colter. Behind the scenes The vault suits in Fallout 4 appear to have been based on a mix of the vault jumpsuits from the Interplay era Fallout games and the Bethesda generation vault jumpsuits. Gallery Fo4 folded jumpsuit back.jpg|Back of a folded jumpsuit Fo4 vaultsuit 111 folded.jpg|Front of a folded jumpsuit Vault111CleanJSPackaged.png|Packaged Vault 111 jumpsuit Vault114CleanJSPackaged.png|Packaged Vault 114 jumpsuit Fo4 vault jumpsuit female.jpg|Vault jumpsuit front view - female Fo4 vault 75 jumpsuit female.jpg| Vault 75 jumpsuit - female Fo4 vault 75 jumpsuit male.jpg| Vault 75 jumpsuit - male Fo4 vault 81 jumpsuit female.jpg|Vault 81 jumpsuit - female Fo4 vault 81 jumpsuit male.jpg|Vault 81 jumpsuit - male Vault_81_jumpsuit_child.png|Child Vault 81 jumpsuit Fo4VW vault 88 jumpsuit female.jpg| Vault 88 jumpsuit - female Fo4VW vault 88 jumpsuit male.jpg| Vault 88 jumpsuit - male Fo4 vault 95 jumpsuit female.jpg| Vault 95 jumpsuit - female Fo4 vault 95 jumpsuit male.jpg| Vault 95 jumpsuit - male Fo4 vault 101 jumpsuit female.jpg| Vault 101 jumpsuit - female Fo4 vault 101 jumpsuit male.jpg| Vault 101 jumpsuit - male Fo4 vault 111 jumpsuit female.jpg|Vault 111 jumpsuit - female Fo4 vault 111 jumpsuit male.jpg|Vault 111 jumpsuit - male Fo4 vault 114 jumpsuit female.jpg| Vault 114 jumpsuit - female Fo4 vault 114 jumpsuit male.jpg| Vault 114 jumpsuit - male Fo4FH vault 118 jumpsuit female.jpg| Vault 118 jumpsuit - female Fo4FH vault 118 jumpsuit male.jpg| Vault 118 jumpsuit - male Sole Survivor vault suit concept art.jpg|Concept art Base male in vault suit.png|High render References Category:Fallout 4 armor and clothing Category:Far Harbor armor and clothing Category:Fallout 4 cut items Category:Vault-Tec Workshop armor and clothing hu:Gyerek 81-es Menedék kezeslábas pt:Macacão do Vault (Fallout 4) ru:Комбинезон Убежища 111 uk:Комбінезон Сховища 111 zh:避难所连身装（辐射4）